Ese Hombre
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: De la Pàgina de "Desafio de Relatos, Historias con imaginaciòn" se deriva esta historia que se obtiene del desafio de "lobo nocturno" hacia una servidora, basàndo la historia en la cancion de "ESE HOMBRE" de Pimpinela... Songfic. Serio,PACO Y Pilar
1. Chapter 1

Ese Hombre

( desafio de Gabriel a Enigma_X, con la cancion de "Ese hombre" de Pimpinela, en la página "Desafìo de Relatos, Letras con Imaginaciòn" de Facebook, para mas info, checar el perfil, si )

Han pasado ya mas de 15 años desde que dejamos de ser unos niños, soy Paco llegué a convertirme en el sucesor del maestre Grinto, y ahora me dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a llegar al siguiente nivel en capoeira de "mestre mor". Serio se habia vuelto un artista y un maestro en artes, pero aun asi no dejaba de entrenar junto conmigo y Azul en el recinto de entrenamiento que yo había abierto para enseñar la capoeira tradicional. Azul seguía estudiando su doctorado en ciencias. Pilar tuvo que mudarse de ciudad por razones familiares, lo cual yo resentí mucho y apoyándome en Azul, sabia que era la única persona que me comprendería , le contaba mis penas y mi vida que sentía que no valía nada sin ella…

- en verdad, Azul, no sabes lo difícil que me ha sido vivir una vida sin ella…jamás había comprendido a Pilar, su forma de ser siempre tan elocuente y ocurrente, su carácter de niña traviesa era lo que me encantaba de ella, su actitud y la forma en que me hacia reir… eso me hacia la vida mas sencilla, mas fácil. Y desde que ella se fué, mi vida no ha sido igual…- le digo mientas me tomo una copa de vino… Azul y yo nos quedamos en ver en un bar de la esquina, la llamè, no quería que Serio se enterara de que deseaba ver a su novia para hablar con ella de la única persona que en verdad me interesaba: Pilar. Ya habían sido varios encuentros fortuitos y solo con ella lograba sentirme bien, y al parecer, creo que ella también sentía lo mismo… seria por pena o porque Serio a veces la dejaba esperando mas de una vez debido a sus múltiples presentaciones y ya prácticamente ella se había cansado de lo mismo… aniversario tras aniversario, Serio olvidaba estar con ella…

- Te entiendo, Paco, sé lo que sufres por la pérdida de Pilar… prácticamente yo estoy en tu misma situación, mírame, a pesar de que tengo a Serio, es como si no tuviera a nadie… nunca está, yo siempre quiero vivir un momento con él pero nunca se puede, si no estoy ocupada en mi laboratorio, El lo esta en la universidad o tiene alguna presentación en algún lugar… solo tú me dedicas el tiempo necesario…

- y tu a mí, Azul… jamás pensé que algún dia podría estarte contando estas cosas..

- igual y nunca pensaste en estar con Pilar…

- cierto, a pesar de que era tan… singular en su forma de ser, jamás imaginé que eso sería lo que me gustara de ella…- guardó un momento de silencio, le tomo un trago a mi vaso y lo dejo casi azotándolo en la mesa…

- Paco, deberìas dejar de beber, esto se te está haciendo costumbre… no está bien, es un mal ejemplo para tus discípulos en capoeira.

- lo sé Azul, pero créeme, es la única forma que tengo para no pensar en ella…

-no deberìas, que pensarìa el maestre Grinto…

- ¡el maestre Grinto está muerto!… ese maldito divino se lo llevó junto con cabeza hacia el mundo divino y no pudimos ayudarlo… Azul, ¡esta vida Apesta!... eso marcó el final de los combo niños…una derrota que nunca llegaré a superar…

- no digas eso, paco… el maestre Grinto diría…

-¡ el no diría nada!… ¡ni el ni nadie!… ¡ya estoy harto!…-le digo mientras pongo mi cara sobre la mesa…apoyada sobre mi brazo.,…

- será mejor que te lleve a casa…-me dice mientras se levanta de la mesa

- solo hay alguien que podría ayudarme…- le digo desde mi posición

- ah si, ¿Quién?

- tu,Azul…

-¿Qué?

- solo tu me harias cambiar, por ti dejaría de ser este esperpento de hombre y me darias la fuerza para poder ser el hombre que tu necesitas…

- pero, Paco… Serio y…

-Serio no te hace caso… ya se olvido de ti y de lo que sentía por ti…

- pero…

- piénsalo… solo tu podrìas salvar mi vida, ser alguien, piénsalo…

- pero Paco, Serio es tu mejor amigo..

- lo sé, pero solo tu eres mi esperanza…

- yo….

- por favor Azul..

- es que…

- Sálvame … ¡sálvame de seguir hundiéndome mas!

- YO..

-¡ PONME A PRUEBA!… ¡dame tiempo!, vivamos algo entre los dos sin que le digas nada a Serio, y si no te gusta tu vida a mi lado, puedes tirarme a la basura…-

- vamos, te llevarè a casa… me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme de la mesa… no estaba ebrio pero si un poco mareado… ella me llevó a su auto y manejo todo el camino, mientras yo medio dormido le decía- sálvame Azul, sálvame, solo tu puedes salvarme…- al llegar a mi casa, ella me miró mientras dormía, mientras mis labios solo se abrían para decir- sálvame, Azul… sálvame por favor-

A dia siguiente, me desperté en mi cama, estaba medio desnudo y me dolìa mucho la cabeza…. Cuando Azul entra al cuarto, abre las cortinas y me dice…

- arriba flojo…

- ¿eh?... Azul, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- levantate… ya es tarde… llegaras tarde al entrenamiento de tus discípulos…

- pero.. y tu?

- tomate estas dos aspirinas.. te ayudaran en tu resaca…

- pero que haces?

- no es obvio? O que ya no recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche…

- entonces…

- si, Paco,acepto

- en verdad?

- pero solo el periodo de prueba… después veremos que hacemos…

No tengo que decir lo feliz que me hizo sentir…Azul cambiò mi vida por completo… llegue a ser un hombre realmente mucho mejor, superándome en todo, mi vida había cambiado gracias a ella y eso se notaba a leguas.

A pesar de que era solo un periodo de prueba, Serio no cambio nunca su actitud, seguía abandonando a Azul cada vez mas y ella se consolaba conmigo ahora, nuestra relación iba en aumento mientras que la de ella con Serio se iba hundiendo mas… hasta que Serio se diò cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado con ella…porque ella le dijo que se estaba viendo con alguien mas… Serio corrió hacia mí, sin saber cual era la triste realidad… yo solo le podía decir lo que podía para ayudarlo… sin revelar la verdad de todo esto…

- Ay Paco… no sè que hacer…

- Serio, ¿Qué te puedo decir?, caíste en tu propia trampa… tu mismo empujaste a Azul hacia otro lado…

- pero no fue intensional… no me di cuenta de que…

- ese es presisamente el problema, amigo… no te diste cuenta…

- pobrecita.. pero es que ella sabe perfectamente que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran ciertos…

. lo único cierto en esto, es que su vida a mejorado a lado de un hombre que la quiere tanto o mas que tu… mira, ella ha cambiado se le nota… me lo ha dicho muchas veces. Te quiere, pero no puede seguir a tu lado viviendo una soledad que la tortura… deja que ese hombre la quiera de la misma manera en que tu la amaste…

- solo tu puedes verla?...

- ella no quiere verte

- porque me ama…

- no quiere verte porque sufriría mas…

- dile que regrese conmigo… no puedo estar sin ella

- eso debiste de haberte dado cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde,ahora hay alquien que si la toma en cuenta, que para ese hombre ella es su mundo y por ella morirìa de ser necesario…

- ¡No!..eso es imposible…

- tienes que entenderlo…

- nadie puede amarla tanto como yo lo hice por tanto tiempo… ese hombre solo juega con ella… ella esta con el porque le duele no estar conmigo

-comprende, lo que tenias con Azul, se termino… sabes que ella esta muy bien, por eso te duele, porque no pudiste darle lo que el le esta dando con tanto amor…

- imposible..eso no es verdad… ayudame a convencerla a que regrese a mi….

- Serio, reacciona, acepta la realidad, ella ya ama a otra persona… tuviste tu oportunidad de oro, amigo… pero la perdiste… ella es feliz ahora con otra persona, tiene miedo de cambiar, pero aun asi lo hace porque es feliz…

- como pudo ella … como pudo cambiar lo que sentía por mi

- se canso de ti, Serio… ahora hay alguien que necesita de ella… necesita su amor y que la ha hecho sentir muy bien… algo que tu no lograste…

- me la robaron… me robaron a Azul…

- No Serio, no te la robaron… no fue culpa de el… y tu lo sabes…tu la enviaste hacia ese él… pero no le guardes rencor…

- que no? Porque no he de guardarle rencor?...¡me esta robando mi vida!

- ese hombre como tu le dices… es alguien que te quiere. Que te conoce desde hace tiempo, sabe de ti y de tu vida como si fuera la suya propia…

- Paco… de quien me estas hablando… lo defiendes demasiado, como si lo conocieras muy bien...

- lo sé… Serio… conozco muy bien a ese hombre a quien tu desprecias y odias tanto… y se que èl te quiere porque, ese hombre... Ese Hombre...soy yo.


	2. Chapter 2

Era una tarde lluviosa en Nova Nizza, en un cuarto semi-oscuro vemos a Azul sentada cerca de un ventanal escribiendo una carta en una mesita redonda y pequeña, en la cama del cuarto había una maleta, las luces estaban apagadas y mientras escribía la fecha, ella hizo una pausa y miró por el ventanal hacia la espesa lluvia que caía en ese momento… segundos después, continúa escribiendo… después de una hora, ella mete lo que escribió en un sobre y lo deja en la mesita recargado en un florero con una rosa de color de rosa y el nombre de PACO escrito en el sobre.

Ya han pasado 6 años, son las 2 de la tarde, en esta carta quiero dejarte todo mi amor… quiero darte las gracias por haberme ayudado, por haberme entendido, por haberme amado como lo hiciste, espero que tengas suerte por si no te vuelvo a ver, y quiero que me perdones si alguna vez sin querer te hice daño. Yo sé que algún día vas a entenderme y espero que seas tan feliz, como lo he sido a tu lado, es una tarde muy triste y está lloviendo muy fuerte como la primera vez que llegué, tal vez por eso me cuesta tanto… decirte Adios.

Al otro día por la tarde, en otra parte de la ciudad, en un restaurante bar, se encuentra Paco tomando unas copas y lamentándose en un rincón… en otra mesa mas alejada, se encuentra Serio junto a unos amigos celebrando un acontecimiento… Paco se levanta ebrio y va hacia el baño… al regresar arma todo un alboroto al tirar las copas que se encontraban en la cantina que llama la atención… Serio se da cuenta de que se trata de Paco y va hacia el… al llegar lo mira con la cabeza recargada en sus brazos mirando hacia la mesa….y sujetando con una mano una carta ya toda maltratada y arrugada… Serio pone una mano sobre un hombro de él… Paco se levanta y enfocando la vista… sonríe aun con lágrimas en los ojos…

-¡que pequeño es el mundo…!- dice de forma sarcástica con una sonrisa de por medio- quien iba a decirlo, amigo del alma, volver a encontrarnos después de 6 años en el mismo lugar donde todo empezó…¡mírame ahora!, soy como un vagabundo, ella se ha ido, y me siento perdido… ahora comprendo el dolor tan profundo por el que te hice pasar…- le dice mostrándole la carta, Serio la toma y se sienta a leerla despeus de unos minutos, el suspira

- los siento por ti, Paco, yo se muy bien que esta clase de amor no es fácil de olvidar, te comprendo, has perdido a una gran mujer, yo entiendo que cometí errores, pero veo que no soy el único que los cometió…

- ¿aún me guardas rencor?

- no amigo, Ya todo pasó, ha quedado en el pasado, aun a pesar de todo fuiste mi mejor amigo y aun te siento así…

- Entonces, si aun eres mi amigo, hazme solo un favor

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡ayudame encontrarla, amigo del alma!

- no puedo hacer eso, Paco, de que te serviría traerla contigo si no puedes retenerla…

-¡pero ayúdame a buscarla, te lo ruego hermano!, ¡no puedo estar sin ella!

- Tu sabes lo que has sido para ella, solo un ave de paso, un ave oportunista que en un descuido se aprovechó y me la robó de los brazos…

- lo sé, lo merezco, ¿Quién iba a decir que un día a mi me tocaría vivir lo que te hice pasar? Ahora lo entiendo, y comprendo lo que te hice…pero te juro, la he querido tanto, solo Dios sabe cuanto que nunca pensé que de esta manera me iba a pagar…

- bueno, hermano, uno siempre tropieza la piedra que tiró alguna vez, La vida es así, algun día quieras o no, nos pasa la cuenta y de alguna forma debemos pagar…

-¿de verdad no me guardas rencor?

- Te juro que no

- Entonces por favor, ¡Ayúdame a encontrarla amigo del alma!

- solo puedo decirte que te olvides de ella, debes comenzar de nuevo, si yo logré conseguirlo, tu también puedes hacerlo, eres Paco, el gran Paco… siempre logras lo que quieres

- debes ayudarme, Serio, te lo ruego

- es que ¿no ves que todo esto es una locura?, … ¿acaso se te olvida que yo pasé por lo que tu estas pasando en este momento? y después de lo que hiciste, ahora eres tu quien pide ayuda…- le dice levantándose de la mesa, mientras el lo mira con pena… Serio le da la espalda y avanza un paso, pero algo lo detiene y regresa hacia él, le regresa la carta que Paco le dió… y le dice…

- Aun a pesar de todo esto, no te guardo rencor, amigo del alma, pero antes de irme, necesito que me escuches un segundo…Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí, en este mismo lugar, amigo del alma pero ya que estamos aquí, no puedo irme, sin decirte la verdad. – Paco baja su mirada hacia la mesa mientras sigue escuchando lonque Serio le dice…- Sé lo que estas sufriendo y tal vez lo que te diga te duela aún mas, pero sigue mi consejo y trata de olvidarla, porque ella, desde el día en que te ha dejado… a mi lado está…

FIN...

porfis... comentarios..se les agradeceria...


End file.
